SasoDei Fanfiction - First Met Come Love
by Akasuna No Deira
Summary: Ini Fic Keduaku, ini juga Request dari ini tentang yaoi yaa, un


Di desa Iwagakure tepatnya jam 12 siang terlihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang berbaring di rerumputan. "Deidara!" teriak seseorang. Lelaki berambut pirang itu atau yang disebut Deidara itu menengok. "Tolong antarkan ini kepada Tuan Gaara!" kata tsuchikage yang bernama Ohnoki. "Mengapa harus aku un?" Kata Deidara. "Cepat antarkan saja!" Kata tsuchikage. "iya iya un!"Deidara langsung berdiri dan mengambil sebuah bingkisan yang dipegang Tsuchikage. Deidara pergi melewati hutan sampa ke desa Sunagakure.

Sampai di Sunagakure…

Deidara akhirnya sampai di depan pintu kantor Kazekage. Beberapa pengawal menghampiri Deidara dan bertanya "Ada urusan apa dengan Kazekage-sama?". "Ini, saya mengantarkan bingkisan dari Tsuchikage-sama un" Kata Deidara. "Baiklah…" Kata Pengawal itu dan membukakan pintu . Deidara masuk ke dalam dan bertemu Kazekage yang bernama Gaara. "Kazekage-sama, ini ada bingkisan dari Tsuchikage-sama un" kata Deidara. "Terima Kasih…, tolong taruh di meja sana .." kata Kazekage. "Baik un" Deidara menaruh bingkisan itu. Tok! Tok! Seseorang mengetuk pintu. "Buka saja…" Kata Kazekage. Seseorang berambut merah membuka pintu itu. "ah… Sasori…" Kata Kazekage yang memanggil orang itu yang bernama Sasori. "Kazekage-sama…" Kata Sasori. "Ada apa?" Kata Gaara. "Siapa Orang itu?" Kata Sasori. "Itu hanya ninja dari Iwa…, Deidara..". "oh…" Kata Sasori yang terus memerhatikan Deidara. Deidara merasakan sesuatu tapi ia tak menyadarinya. "Aku… Balik ke desa ya un…" Kata Deidara bergegas pergi.

Malam Harinya…

Deidara melihat keluar jendela entah memikirkan apa. "Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa un? Mengapa perasaanku berbeda setelah ke Suna un?" Kata Deidara. "Mungkin aku ini lelah… un…" Deidara bergegas ke tempat tidur dan tidur.

Keesokan Harinya…

"hoaamm…." Deidara menguap. Tok! Tok! Seseorang mengetuk pintu. "iya sebentar… un" Deidara membukakan pintunya dan tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya ada sepucuk surat. Deidara mengambil surat itu dan membacanya : "Pergilah ke sebuah gua di hutan, letaknya tidak terlalu jauh". Deidara merasa bingung, tapi dia tetap pergi kesana. Saat sampai di gua itu Deidara ingin mengetuk sebuah batu besar di gua itu tetapi batu itu sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya. Deidara memasuki Gua itu. "Kau sudah sampai…" Kata seorang lelaki. "Siapa kau un!?" Kata Deidara. "Aku Pain… Ketua dari organisasi Akatsuki…" Kata seseorang lelaki yang bernama Pain. "Akatsuki un?" Kata Deidara. "Iya… kami ingin kau bergabung… pakailah jubah ini…" Kata Pain yang member jubah hitam bergambar awan merah. "B-..Baiklah un…" Deidara menerima jubah itu dan memakainya. "Akan kuperkenalkan kau pada anggota-anggota lain…" Kata Pain. "ini Kisame dan Itachi…" kata Pain yang menunjuk Kisame dan Itachi. "Ini Hidan dan Kakuzu…" Kata Pain yang menunjuk Hidan dan Kakuzu. "Ini Zetsu dan Tobi" kata Pain yang menunjuk Zetsu dan Tobi. "Ini Konan..." Kata Pain yang menunjuk Konan. "Semua member akatsuki memiliki partner masing-masing…" Kata Pain. "Siapa partnerku un?" Kata Deidara. "Itu…" Kata Pain menunjuk Seseorang. "Sasori….." Kata Pain. Deidara menatap Sasori. "Kau kan yang waktu itu…?" Kata Sasori. "Kalian sudah kenal kan? Baguslah kalau begitu… aku ada urusan…" Kata Pain. "B-..Baik un.." Kata Deidara.

"Sini… Akan kutunjukan kamar kita…" Kata Sasori. "Kita un?" Kata Deidara. "Iya…, semua member akatsuki sekamar dengan partnernya masing-masing…" Kata Sasori yang segera menggandeng tangan Deidara. "e-…eh?" Deidara agak mengeblush. "Ini dia…" Kata Sasori. "Mengapa tempat tidurnya hanya ada satu un?" Kata Deidara. "Kita tidur berdua…" Kata Sasori. "B-…Berdua un?" Kata Deidara. "Iya.. Sudah tidur… ini sudah malam… brat!" Kata Sasori yang langsung tidur di tempat tidur. "e-…em baik un" Deidara tidur disebelah Sasori. "Dari kapan kau memasuki Akatsuki?" Kata Deidara. Sasori sudah tertidur pulas. "baiklah…" Deidara pun menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba Sasori memeluknya dari belakang. "E-…eh? Danna, mengapa kau memeluku u-..un?" Kata Deidara. Sasori sudah tertidur pulas. Deidarapun akhirnya tidur .

Pagi harinya…

Deidarapun terbangun dan menengok kesamping. "Danna kemana un?" kata deidara yang bergegas keluar kamar. "Besok akan di adakan pesta malam…" Kata Pain. "Eh..?" Kata Deidara. "Bersiaplah…" Kata Pain. Deidara mencari-cari Sasori dan akhirnya ia menemukannya di ruang mandi. "Deidara ? Kau sudah bangun ?" Kata Sasori. "Iya… un…" Kata Deidara. "Ayok ikut mandi denganku…" Kata Sasori. 'B-…Baik un.." Deidara masuk ke dalam air tepat disamping Sasori. "Kau ini menyukai seni ya..?" Kata Sasori. "Iya… un…" Kata Deidara. "Hn, Senimu itu jelek…" Kata Sasori. "EH?! APA KATAMU UN !?" Deidara Langsung berdiri. Sasori langsung senyum kecil "aku bercanda kok…". "eh?" Deidara blushing. "Aku sudah selesai…" Sasori pun keluar. Deidara mengikuti Sasori keluar. Mereka masuk kamarnya. "Deidara…" Kata Sasori. "apa un?" Jawab Deidara. "Terima kasih ya…" kata Sasori. "Untuk apa un?" kata Deidara Bingung. "Kau ini kenapa..? Bingkisan yang kemarin kan isinya gulungan boneka! Ada tulisan darimu…" Kata Sasori. "eh… em… aku tidak tau…" Kata Deidara. Sasori langsung memeluk erat Deidara "Aku tidak peduli…". Deidara langsung mengeblush sampai mukanya merah. "Besok ada pesta… ada sesuatu yang special disana…" Kata Sasori. "Kembang api ? Kado ?" Kata Deidara. "huh… Baka…" Kata Sasori. "…".

Malam harinya…

"Sasori cepat tidur.." Kata Sasori. "tapi-…" "Cepat…" Omongan deidara dihentikan dan akhirnya Deidarapun tidur. "Sudah tidur ya…?" Sasori diam-diam mengecup pipi Deidara dan tidur disebelahnya.

Keesokan harinya tepatnya saat pesta malam…

"Deidara-kun.." Kata Sasori. "Apa un?" Kata Deidara. "Kau ingat yang aku katakan…? Tentang sesuatu yang special..?" Kata Sasori. "Ingat kok un !" Kata Deidara. "ikut aku…" Sasori menggandeng Deidara pergi. "Kita mau kemana un?" Deidara bertanya. "Kita sudah sampai…" Sasori berhenti di suatu bukit. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu… tentang perasaanku ini…" Kata Sasori. "a-..apa un?" kata Deidara. "…" Sasori langsung menarik dagu Deidara dan mengecup bibir Deidara. "!?" Muka Deidara memerah. "Aku mencintaimu… Deidara..". Kata Sasori. "Aku juga mencintaimu danna… un…" Kata Deidara. Sasori tersenyum dan memeluk erat Deidara. "Arigatou… Deidara-kun…" Kata Sasori. Mereka pun akhirnya saling mengerti perasaan mereka.

Hope you guys like it , un


End file.
